


Tree-Pulp Communities Trailer

by Olivia_Ivy



Category: Homestuck, Paper Towns - John Green
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sgrub Session, F/M, Gen, I know, I will never not ship them, Paper Towns Parody, Shame on me, Shamless OTP insertion, based on the trailer, haven't read the book
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 21:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4364222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olivia_Ivy/pseuds/Olivia_Ivy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Get disoriented, get discovered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tree-Pulp Communities Trailer

**Author's Note:**

> Based solely on the first official trailer released, I haven't read the book. I want to, but my town library is out of it. :( anway, enjoy!
> 
> Also, it's my headcanon that trolls have driving buggies instead of cars. Same thing, different name. Based on a different fic on this site whose name escapes me.

The way you see it, everyone gets one miracle. Your miracle was that you ended up living across the driving pavement strip from Vriska Serket. She is, inarguably, the most confusing and gorgeous creature Troll God had ever created. Vriska's life was a series of unbelievably epic adventures, and only a few of them are fake like yours.

“Bro, why the motherfuck are you gonna spend the rest of high school feeding pining for this bitch?” Your best friend Gamzee Makara asked you one day. You didn’t have an answer.

As the last sweep of school feeding drew to a close, you and Vriska were practically strangers. You don’t even think she recognized you when she passed you in the hall.

Until one day she climbed into your respiteblock window.

“What the- Vriska?” you asked, immediately awake and climbing out of bed. She shooshed you and calmly walked over to you, as if her breaking into your room was no big deal.

“I need to borrow your buggy.” She said, getting right down to business.

“What?”

“I have eight things I need to do tonight.”

“Can’t you get your matesprit to do it?”

She closed her eyes and took a breath before answering with the only combination of letters to give you that much joy and hope in ages. “ _Ex_ -matesprit.”

You swallowed and nodded before you two hopped in your driving buggy and tore pavement out of there.

“My matesprit has been cheating on me,” she explained when you two reached the only store open at that hour of the day. She gave you an evil grin and said, “Revenge plot, begins.”

The cashier rang up the fish, spray paint, air horn (that Vriska blew in the middle of the aisle), and various other items the two of you acquired. “It’s, uh, not as weird as it, um, looks.” you tried to convince the bored troll who got stuck with the day shift.

Before you knew it, the two of you were at Eridan Ampora’s hive and Vriska was placing the fish in a place a fish should not be. She spray painted 8 V’s all over his respiteblock.

You two went outside and wrapped a lifetime’s worth of Saran Wrap around his brand new sport driving buggy.

And, you’re not even entirely sure how this happened (honestly, the whole day was sort of a blur), but at one point, he was forced to leave out his window, completely naked. His gills breathed in and out in the dry day air, and you decided to look no further than that. “Take the picture, now!” Vriska hissed. You took the picture and the flash made him turn to you two in shock and abject terror, accidentally taking his hands away. You two ducked behind a bush and began laughing. “Okay,” she said between chuckles, “now _that_  was fun.”

You two went back into your driving buggy and you were still high on adrenaline. “That got my heart beating in my chest.” you said, still breathless. She gave you a sort of serious look.

“That is how you should feel your entire life.” she told you.

The two of you broke into an office building and went to one of the top rooms. It looked like a meeting room and there was a large window wall overlooking the city. The two of you stood side by side, staring down at it. Vriska was lost in thought and you were lost in her. You thought back to all those romcoms your friend Karkat made you watch and decided ‘Well, fuck it,’ and used one of the cheesiest lines you thought of.

“It’s, uh, it’s beautiful,” you said, blushing and looking at her. She was still staring at the city.

“It’s a paper town. Paper hives and paper trolls … Everything’s uglier up close,” she told you with a wry grin.

“Um, not you,” you said honestly. She turned to you. And the next thing you knew, you two were dancing in the fancy office building you two broke into and would probably go to jail for.

You stood on the driving pavement strip, you on your side, she on hers, both of you about to go your separate ways. “Are things going to be, uh, different? Tomorrow, I mean.” you asked her.

She smiled at you. “I really hope so,” she said before climbing into her respiteblock window.

Vriska always loved mysteries. You suppose she loved them so much, she became one. You walked into your nourishmentblock and saw your lusus, hers, and a legislacerator waiting for you. “She’s gone,” her lusus said, and you felt like you got stabbed in the gut with your own lance.

“When was the last time you saw Vriska?” the legislacerator asked you. You thought back to the last time you saw her. She was waving goodbye as she climbed into her window.

That day in school, Vriska’s friend, Nepeta, cornered you, Karkat, and Gamzee in the hall.

“You were with her her last night,” the olive blooded troll said. Though she looked like a harmless roleplaying cat-obsessed girl, she was not to be under estimated. You didn’t deny her claim, just stuttered a little bit until she spoke again. “It has to mean something.”

After school, you sat in your respiteblock, looking out the window to hers. You sat up. There was something in Vriska’s window. She left little clues, like breadcrumbs. You pulled a scrap of paper from the door hinge and uncrumpled it. There was an address on it. You got on Trollian and told your friends that you found something.

“I think she’s sending you a message,” Karkat said, no doubt hoping that his life just became a romcom. You looked down at the address that you were holding in front of them.

“What message?” You asked.

“Come find me, bro,” Gamzee contributed to the conversation.

You, Gamzee, Karkat, and Nepeta went to that abandoned building and looked at the message sprayed on the wall.

_You will go to the paper towns, and you will never come 8ack._

“I think I know where she, um, may be.” you said, holding up a map to the moonlight streaming in through a window. There were several holes poked in it at certain towns.

“I’m going with you,” Nepeta said as you grinned.

“If she’s going, I’ll go,” Karkat said.

Soon, you were picking up another one of Vriska’s friends, Terezi, and wandering around dead intersections or poking through dilapidated shacks.

One day, you were driving and you all were tired. Gamzee asked what this all was even for. “I don’t know,” you admitted. “Maybe, uh, to take a risk, and, um, stop playing it so safe. Maybe, um, that’s what she’s been trying to, uh, tell me the whole time. What can I say?” you laughed a little and turned around in your seat to face Gamzee. “I’m, uh, on a mission.”

“FUCKER LOOK OUT!” Karkat yelled from the passenger seat as a moobeast appeared in the middle of the road. You yanked the steering device hard to the side and you spun out on the highway, everyone but you and Terezi screaming.

The five of you ran into a gas station convenience store, grabbed some food and drinks and ran back out. Surprisingly, not the most illegal thing you’d ever done in your life. But definitely up there in terms of fun.

“You love her, don’t you?” Gamzee asked you one night. You remembered her sticking her head out the window of your driving buggy. Not to scream into the wind, just to feel it. You smiled a little and nodded. “Yeah, I, uh, think I do.”

You all ended up at a fancy house and danced the night away. You sang loudly and horribly to pop songs on the radio. You ended up in a dusty attic area as Vriska came up the stairs in a stunning blue dress and kissed you.

Everyone gets a miracle. Your name is Tavros Nitram and your miracle is Vriska Serket.

**Author's Note:**

> If I ever read the book, I might make this a real thing.


End file.
